


Podfic: now you're standing in a big disaster (by gyzym)

by melthedestroyer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melthedestroyer/pseuds/melthedestroyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told Stiles a year ago that his life was soon going to feature heavily in traipsing through the woods after occult creatures in the dead of night… well, he probably would have thought that was pretty cool, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: now you're standing in a big disaster (by gyzym)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [now you're standing in a big disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12846) by gyzym. 



> Had this lying around my hard drive and totally forgot it was there! In light of gyzym posting her Big Epistolary Sterek Fic (Crash Landers, go read it on her ao3 page, I love it SO much), I figured I’d clean up this project and send it out into the world. Since this recording, I have relocated to a much less private and quiet location, and am now lacking my brother’s boss microphone, but hopefully I’ll get back in the podfic saddle soon because there are SO MANY THINGS I want to record (including Crash Landers).
> 
> All comments and criticism are welcome and appreciated as always!! Especially if you have technical tricks to show me, or ways to put music on podfics, or whatever.
> 
> Also, I guess one mild warning?: Stiles is still 16 in this fic, and it's briefly talked about, so if that squicks you, there's that. However, there's no...overtly sexual content, really.

**Download link** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?pwe0nas2024ftf3)[  
](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?174tod103oqtg1w) **Title** : “now you’re standing in a big disaster”  
 **Author** : [gyzym](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/) ([ao3](../users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym))   
 **Reader** : [melthedestroyer](http://melthedestroyer.tumbr.com/) ([ao3](../users/melthedestroyer/pseuds/melthedestroyer))  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing** : Stiles/Derek  
 **Length** : ~28 min.  
 **File** : 11.2MB (mp3)  
 **Original Text** : <http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/28222642241/now-youre-standing-in-a-big-disaster-derek-stiles>


End file.
